The present invention broadly relates to a flotation apparatus and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a flotation apparatus for the flotation of fiber suspensions or fiber stock recovered from waste paper.
Generally speaking, the flotation apparatus of the present invention is of the type comprising a vessel or container provided with a delivery or infeed device for delivering and simultaneously aerating a fiber suspension to be floated or separated and with an outlet for good stock and a further outlet for flotation foam.
Flotation devices of this type serve for the separation of impurities, such as detached printing ink, from the fiber suspension or stock. These impurities accumulate in the flotation foam formed by the delivery of finely distributed air.
It is difficult to accomplish this fine distribution of air in the fiber suspension or fiber stock which is necessary to effect the desired mixing. Means heretofore employed for this purpose, whether permeable walls, rotating aeration heads with air jets or injector devices, all have various disadvantages and are not optimally effective in the distribution of the air.